


Oh Professor!

by BellarmyBlake



Series: It's Enough [34]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Professor!Killian, Student!Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarmyBlake/pseuds/BellarmyBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts: Now how do you feel about role play? This can be a AU or not but I would love to see Killian as the teacher that everyone wants to bang but he only has eyes for Emma Swan, the hot flirty college student who wants him just as bad as he wants her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Professor!

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck. Ehm, so this was supposed to be a short smutty one-shot with lots of dirty talk and fucking but instead it turned into an 8k(exactly) fic with really only smut at the end. I hope you like it anyway. Oh some background info: Emma really is an orphan, she was left in jail by Neal (without Henry), Neal is a grade-a jerk, Killian is 29 while Emma is 22.

"Emma? Helloow?" A hand waved in front of her face snapping her out of her reverie. She noticed class was almost empty, save for the hot professor and her friend Ruby. Oh God, she had not daydreamt through the entire class, had she? "Welcome back! You know, if you keep ogling the hot history professor like that, you will get caught." Ruby glanced over at Professor Jones, who had his back to them while cleaning the chalkboard. "I know you want to fuck him," Emma shot her a wide-eyed look of anger, he was in the room for God's sake! Ruby just ignored it, as usual. "...We all do. But it's getting a bit obnoxious. Just a few more weeks, babe. Then we're out of this place."

Yes, and Emma couldn't wait. Maybe, if she'd graduate, Killian Jones, the most beautiful, sexy, dangerous guy she'd ever seen, would've eyes for her. Maybe he'd finally look at her for longer than strictly necessary. Maybe he'd finally return her flirtations.

Maybe.

But life was unfair, always had been, and she realized that when she'd graduate, she'd probably never see him again. That was her life. She finished packing her stuff, and she and Ruby made for the exit. It was the weekend, and they were planning on spending it with their roommate holed up in their room with Disney movies and homework. But before she could get a foot out of the door, his amazing voice sounded from behind her, making her jump.

"Miss Swan, can I talk to you, please?" Her heart shot up into her throat.

Ruby winked at her, gave her a thumbs-up and quickly left her. She swallowed thickly and turned around. His back was still turned to her now that he was packing up his desk for the weekend. "What is it, professor?"

"What have we talked about in class today, Miss Swan?" Professor Jones said, his voice distant and cold.

Emma inhaled sharply. This was not starting well. "Ehm...I uh..."

He didn't let her continue. His harsh voice cut through her like a knife, a voice usually reserved for the troublemakers in class. "You can just say that you don't know, miss Swan." he said, turning around. His eyes, usually clear and blue and mesmerising, were now electric and she had to be honest, it scared her. "This is the umpteenth time this year I've seen you daydreaming in my class. Is there anything you wish to say for yourself?" She shook her head, her eyes burning with tears of humiliation and shame. "Damn it, Emma, you're already on the brink of failing this class." he continued, his voice suddenly more frustrated than angry. She tried to ignore how delicious her name sounded when he spoke it in that illegal Irish accent of his "And you've been my student for four years, I know you can do better." It wasn't a compliment. It was a fact. Because yes, she could do better. But not when this man was sitting behind his desk, that God damned leather jacket of his showing damn near every muscle. There was something (everything) about him that suddenly attracted her to him, driving her completely insane with want.

"I'm sorry, professor." Emma whispered, her voice breaking. She lowered her head so he wouldn't she the stubborn tear roll down her cheek.

But his finger was under her chin, lifting her head up to face him. His touch made electricity shoot through her body. "Don't cry, lass." he said, his voice suddenly gentle as he wiped the tear away. "Look, I want you to pass. I've seen you study, you've worked harder for this than anyone else in my class. Let me help you."

She looked at him, her eyes big and hopeful. She hated that look. It made her look weak and helpless, as if she needed anyone to help her. But she couldn't always stop the look. "Help me how?"

"Give you extra hours. Private tutoring." He looked almost shy as he said it, it was quite adorable.

Emma's breath caught in her throat. Private tutoring...him and her...alone. God, she wanted nothing more, but at the same time she feared that the distraction would be even greater. "You'd do that?" she murmured in awe.

"Not for everyone. But for you, I will make an exception. You deserve to pass more than any of my students." His blue eyes were boring into hers, making her cheeks heat up with the intensity. She stared at him for a long moment, unable to comprehend what just happened. Someone was willing to help her, at the cost of their own free time. That was a definite first. He kept looking at her with those intense eyes, waiting for an answer.

"You...You're willing to help  _me_?" she eventually got out, realizing immediately how stupid and weak that sounded.

He blinked in surprise. "Does that surprise you?" he asked, his voice gentle and kind. All the anger from earlier was gone.

"Yeah." Unwittingly, they had moved closer together, him leaning against the side of the desk and her standing with crossed arms to protect herself. "Nobody has ever done something like this for me before."

He frowned, worry taking over his expression. "No one?"

Emma shook her head. "Foster system, Professor Jones. There's nothing you can do."

He looked at her with a mixture of admiration and wonder. She even searched for pity, but found none. At least not the kind she always saw in people's eyes when they heard her pathetic tale. He just wished she'd had a better childhood. And he was amazed at her ability to move on and stay strong. "There is. Let me help you, Emma."

She gaped at him for a long minute. She couldn't believe this was happening. He was actually offering to help her. Someone was willing to help her when she was in a tight spot. It was unbelievable and it warmed her from the inside. "Uhm...okay, yeah. Yes. Thank you so much, Professor." she said, her tone lighter and more grateful than ever.

He smiled, grabbing his diary from his briefcase. "Don't mention it, Emma. I think it would be a great loss to have you fail this year after three years of excellent work." He opened his leather bound diary (seriously, what of that man wasn't leather?). "So I was thinking at least 2 hours per week. I could help you cut all of the work into fragmented parts so it'll be easier for you to learn. What day is best suitable for you?"

"Any day, really." She had almost no life, so it didn't matter.

Killian bit his lip, forcing Emma to bite her own to suppress a gasp. Everything this man did was arousing, which was one of the main reasons why she couldn't always focus. "Alright," he said, looking back up at her with a gorgeous smile. "I'm off early on Thursday. Thursday, four o'clock sound good?"

Emma couldn't stop a dazzling smile from breaking on her face. "It sounds perfect." Before she even knew what she was doing, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him gratefully. He tensed, and Emma immediately realized what she was doing. She retreated as if she was stung by bees. "I-I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did that, I'm not much of a hugging person. That was most inappropriate."

"It's okay, Emma. I know what it's like to get a second chance." His eyes were suddenly distant, as if he was remembering a time long lost. Suddenly he looked very broken, and extremely old. Maybe her Philosophy Professor wasn't wrong after all about reincarnation and old souls. "So, Thursday it is?" Emma nodded and whipped out her phone to put it in her own diary. "Excellent. And now I suggest you enjoy your weekend, miss Swan. I will see you on Monday."

Emma looked at him, trying to figure him out. From across the lecture room, he was just a teacher. But up close he was so much more. She saw all kinds of emotions and scars in him, ones she couldn't quite place and some she knew all too well. "Have a good weekend, Professor." she said, knowing that looking any longer than this would be inappropriate. She turned to the door, moving to leave, but his voice stopped her.

"Emma, outside my class, I'd appreciate it if you call me Killian. I'm not just your history professor, not anymore."

She tilted her head to the side, appraising him. "Then what are you?"

He smiled. "If you let me, I'll be a friend. If it feels wrong, I'll be just your professor. But if it feels right," he moved closer into her personal space, making her flustered. "I'll be whoever you want me to be. Whoever that is."

She looked straight into his eyes, scared to let her eyes roam anywhere else. Her heart was beating in her throat, her palms were starting to sweat and she could feel the familiar buzz that his gaze brought to her body. It was like getting drunk without consequences. "Wouldn't you like to know." she murmured.

"Perhaps I would." He looked at her for a few breathless moments, before he smirked. "Have a lovely weekend, Emma Swan." He turned back to his suitcase.

"You too, Prof -  _Killian_." she said with a smile before leaving the lecture room with butterflies in her stomach.

**-cs-**

"No way! Killian Jones offered to tutor you?" Jefferson leaned back in his seat in the back of the cafe, running his hand through his hair like always to tousle it. "I've had this man for History for five freaking years, and I've never known him for giving  _anyone_  tutoring. You're special, Emma!" he jested as he poked her arm. Emma smiled, slapping his hand away while stealing a fry away from his plate.

"Shut up, I'm not. He just doesn't want me to fail, that's all."

Ruby rolled her eyes. Emma didn't even have to see it to know that she did. "Come on, Ems. He's totally got the hots for you!"

It was Emma's turn to roll her eyes. Leave it to Ruby to think of something to scandalous. "Ruby, you can't just say that! He's my professor! And he's very professional." Except that he offered to be her friend. To be more than a teacher. Which wasn't really professional. But she had a gut feeling she could trust him. That he wouldn't hurt her. She always followed her gut.

"Yes, he is." Graham interjected. "He is also male, and is not blind. Come on, Ems."

Emma glared at her Irish friend. She hated it when he did that backwards way of complimenting her. He knew she only loved him as a friend now, and had stopped pursuing her when she asked. He'd never stopped hoping though. "Yeah, but come on yourself. That man is sex on legs, he could have anyone! I'm certainly not at the top of his list."

She saw Ruby and Jefferson exchange a look of understanding before Mary Margaret spoke up. "You're a drop-dead gorgeous woman, Emma. You're on everyone's top of the list."

Emma had a very hard time believing that. No one put her first, no one wanted her. She'd never been wanted. "Anyway, guys, I'm going to bed. Early rise tomorrow."

Her friends all hooted. "Look at you, all responsible!" August said with a teasing grin. "You're so lucky with that job, Emma. You landed one before you got out of college. Not many people do that."

Emma grinned, hugging him. "Yes, but not many people have awesome bounty hunter skills." She said goodbye to her friends and left the cafe for the open Boston air. It was mid-spring, a beautiful day had come to an end and Emma was feeling lighter than ever before. Maybe it had something to do with the weather change. Maybe it had something to do with a certain handsome history Professor, whom she couldn't stop thinking about. She wasn't sure why, but his eyes kept following her around ever since she left the campus. There'd been something haunted in there when he'd moved closer.

They'd looked so old. He'd seen way too much for a twenty-ish guy. But what'd really spooked her was her own reaction to his proximity and kindness. It'd been more than just lust. As she'd been looking into his eyes, she'd felt the undeniable urge to get to know the man. To know why he looked so haunted, so broken yet so strong. He had that look in his eyes, the look she had as well. She didn't know how or why, but he'd been abandoned in his life as well. She wanted to soothe his aching.

It was a strange instinct, one she was unfamiliar with.

She crossed the streets, the lights luminating her path to her. There were two ways to home. The short route or the long one. She wasn't patient enough for the long one, today. She took the short one, cutting through the back alley that lead straight to her home.

Looking back on it, it was a stupid. She saw him from a long way. A shadow, making its way towards her. She closed her hand around her keys in her jacket. She should've taken the long way round. "Hello, Emma."

Her hand instantly released the key. Not because she didn't know she still had to defend herself. She was dumbstruck. "Neal." she whispered.

The bastard grinned. "Missed me?"

Emma threw up every wall that she had. "Have I missed the guy that left me in jail for his crimes? Not exactly." she spat at him. Her heart was beating violently. He was blocking her way, and even if she wanted to run, he was faster and stronger. She was trapped.

"Come on, Ems. I've come back for you. I know you still love me." His hand closed around her arm quite painfully and she gasped. "Come with me, Emma."

"Let me go! I've moved on with my life! I don't need you anymore!" she yelled, hoping someone would hear her. "I'm done with you."

"No, Emma." Neal said, and she saw him change. "You're not done with me until I say so. So you're going to come back to me like the good little girl you are."

Emma shivered unintentionally. She didn't want to show him how scared she was. "I'm not a little girl anymore, Neal. You can't manipulate me anymore. I've got a good life here. Go away."

Neal's normally kind eyes were dark now, and she didn't even see it coming. Her back hit the wall hard as he slammed her against it, growling. "You're mine, Emma Swan! I saved you! You don't get to decide when to walk away!"

She struggled against his grip hard, tears burning behind her eyes, her mind fogging over with fear. "Let me go!" she cried.

"No! I'm going to show you who you belong to, right here, right now, and then you'll come away with me!" He ripped open her blouse, the buttons springing in every direction, and Emma Swan felt numb. How many times had she let this man hurt her? And now she felt powerless, she couldn't do anything, even with her training as a bail bondsperson. He petrified her, and she hated it.

She screamed and cried for help when his hand went down to her jeans to open it.  _Please, someone._  "Neal, please, stop!"

As Neal continued to unbutton her jeans with a sneer, a heavy Irish accent interrupted them. "I believe the lady said 'stop'." Emma could've cried with relief. Maybe she was. She couldn't exactly tell the tears on her cheeks apart. But she was saved.

"Fuck off, you piece of shit!" Neal spat, and returned to harassing Emma. He didn't get very far. Emma felt his weight being torn off of her, and she sagged to the ground in a quivering mess, as she watched how Neal was getting his ass handed to him by a God in a leather jacket.

"Touch her again, and I'll kill you."

Neal just groaned, and rolled over, his hands pressed to his crotch.

Emma released a strangled sob, and it drew her Savior's attention. He rushed over to her, kneeling down in front of her. When he took her face between his hands gently, she recognized him. He saw the spark, and pressed his fingers to her lips. "Not here. He'll file charges." he said silently, picking her up bridal style and carrying her out of the alley, away from Neal. She rested her head on his shoulder, her entire body shaking with fear and trauma. Her brain was slowly shutting down, protecting her body from shock. Just before she went out, she heard him whisper, "Oh Emma, my Emma..."

She knew she was safe.

-cs-

In her dreams, he was there. Fighting of Neal with his bare hands. Taking her to safety in his strong, warm arms. In her dreams, she woke up to him smiling at her, his fingers dancing over her face, his lips on hers after he asked how she was doing.

In her reality, she woke up with him on the bed beside her, sat up against the headboard, flipping through some papers with a pair of dorky glasses. He looked immensely cute. When he felt her stir, he dropped everything, and looked down on her with worried eyes. It took her three seconds to realize she wasn't in her own room, and four to remember what exactly had happened.

She shot up straight, her breath faster than normal, slightly panicked. He grabbed her by the shoulders gently to steady her. "Hey, hey, Emma, calm down. You're safe, you're alright." he said softly. His hand were warm and soft on her shoulders, unlike Neal's last night.

"You...you saved me." Emma whispered. She stared at him as a hint of a blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Aye. That I did, love."

"Why?" She ignored the jolt in her heart when he called her 'love'.

He frowned at her. "Why? Because he was going to bloody rape you, Emma! Why wouldn't I help you?"

She looked at him, searching hard for any lies when she asked the next question. "How did you know I was there?"

Killian didn't hesitate, didn't blink, just smiled as he answered honestly, "I came back from the restaurant right next to the one you came out of not half a minute before. I noticed you walking into that alley. As I was about to get into my car, I heard screams. I ran towards it, saw the bastard harassing you and acted on pure instinct. I beat the crap out of him." He put a finger under her chin and tilted her face so he could inspect her. "Did he hurt you?"

"Not today, not physically." Emma murmured. As all the events came seeping back clearly, she remembered how much of a frightened duckling she'd been. "I'm not usually so helpless." she continued, feeling the need to justify to him why she'd needed a knight in shining armor to save her. "It's just...Neal paralyses me, because..."

"He's your ex. And he hurt you."

Emma stared at him, open-mouthed and surprised. "How do you know that?"

"Because one, I know you're a bail bondsperson and a damn good one at that. A lot has to happen before you get that scared. And two..." He smiled, just a little. "You're something of an open book to me."

Emma narrowed her eyes at him. "Really?" she said, a mischievous smile creeping onto her face despite herself.

"Aye. I don't know why, but it's very easy for me to read past those walls you've got yourself locked behind." He smirked, a crooked one she had never seen in class before. She was realizing that this was just Killian Jones. Not professor Jones. This was his home. He didn't have to be someone he wasn't here. That was his job, switching between two kinds of people.

Job...oh God, she has her work today! She wanted to dart out of bed, but Killian held her wrist tightly. "Would you just calm down, woman?" he asked, a laugh in his voice.

"No! I have work, I have to..."

He pulled her back without much trouble. "Emma, shut up. I have called your boss this morning when your alarm went off for work. Told him you were ill, that I'd found you that way this morning. He sends his regards."

Emma frowned deeply. She didn't know how to feel about this. "Thank you, I guess. But I'm not actually ill."

Killian looked at her the way he sometimes looked at Brandon, the history idiot. "No, Swan, you suffered a traumatic experience that made you body bloody shut down. I highly recommend you go to work with that." He was angry now all of the sudden, which is why she dismissed his new nickname for her.

"Oh well, sorry for caring about my job, Professor!" Emma said sharply, kicking the sheets away and standing up.

"Emma, you know that's not what I meant!" Killian cursed profusely when she left the bedroom, and she heard him coming after her, barefoot. "Emma, stop, where are you going?" He grabbed her arm, sending more shivers through her body.

"Home. I have things to do."

"You have a day off. And I think you shouldn't be alone right now." he said calmly.

"You're my professor!" Emma fired at him. "This is highly inappropriate!" It wasn't like she cared about that, but maybe it would prompt him to let her go.

"Swan, you know I won't stop you if you really want to go, I'm not Neal." he said, letting her arm slip through his fingers. "Try something new, darling. It's called trust. I won't harm you. I won't force you to do anything. But I implore you to think. Do you really want to be alone right now? Or do you want me to take care of you for a couple of hours, just until you're sure you can go outside again? Because I will. I will take care of you. I'll make sure you're okay. I'll help you file charges if you want."

She gaped at him, completely dumbfounded by his utter honesty. He genuinely cared about her wellbeing, screw the consequences or whatever others might think. "O-okay. Okay, I'll...I'll stay."

Killian smiled, a beautiful, genuine smile. "All right. How about breakfast, hmm?" She smiled at him, nodding. And so she spent the entire day at Killian Jones's place. He gave her a grand tour of his loft, made her breakfast and lunch and they talked about small things, letting school and Neal slip their minds. Emma was surprised at how easy it was. How normal it felt, talking to him about her life and how good it was to have someone who genuinely gave a fuck. She had butterflies throughout the day.

After dinner, he brought her home. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" he asked as they stood still in front of her apartment.

"Yes, Killian." she reassured him with a smile. "Thank you for what you did for me. I can't repay you for that."

Killian smiled, before giving her a card. "Here's my number. I know it isn't really proper what we're doing, but if you need someone to talk to, night or day, that number will always work."

Emma smiled, before making a bold move. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Killian. I'll keep it in mind." She got out and closed the door.

"See you on Monday, Swan." he said, before he sped off. With a stupid grin on her face, Emma entered the building and took the elevator up to her apartment. She was falling. She felt it in everything. The butterflies in her stomach, her bones that felt weak and her mind that was preoccupied with him. She wanted him. She knew she couldn't. But she did.

She had to focus the moment she entered her apartment and was attacked by Ruby and Mary Margaret, questioned rigorously and then hugged tightly after she'd explained everything. They'd know about Neal, too. They were the only ones who had visited her in jail. "You were with Killian Jones?" Ruby asked incredulously. "As in - our history Prof?"

Emma nodded, sipping her hot cocoa. She was warm all over, as she remembered the way they'd comfortably played card and board games, teasing each other endlessly. "The very same. He saved me."

Ruby smirked, her mind immediately in the gutter. "And what did you do?"

"Stop it, Red, it wasn't like that. He just made sure I was okay before I went back here." Emma scolded, while Ruby grinned her wolfish grin. "He was a perfect gentleman."

Mary Margaret smirked. "You like him. Don't you?"

Emma scratches the back of her neck, a nervous tick she picked up in her first foster home. "I - he intrigues me."

"Don't start, I saw you in class yesterday. You want to get into his bed!" Ruby said.

"Already been there." Emma said, seizing the opportunity. She smirked. "Nice bed, really. Silk sheets. Really soft mattress."

"Yes, but did he fuck you into it?" Ruby said bluntly, making Mary Margaret gasp.

"Ruby!"

Emma remained unfazed. "No."

Ruby sucked on her lip with a mischievous smile. "You like him."

"What's not to like?" Emma asked, before standing up. She felt tired and just wanted to go to bed now. "Goodnight, ladies. I'm sorry I didn't call today. I'll see you in the morning."

Emma quickly escaped to her room, where she collapsed on her bed. She curled up into a ball and retrieved her phone and his card. She stared at his name.  _Prof. Killian Jones, History at the Boston University_. She was filled with nervousness as she added his number to her phone and opened a text to him.

 **Goodnight, Professor. And thank you again.**  She knew it was too formal, too distant, but she had no idea how to text a professor on whom she had a massive crush.

It took him a minute to reply.  **Killian please, love. And goodnight. Sweet dreams.**

She grinned like a fool as she put her phone on the nightstand and hugged her pillow to her chest. She had never reacted to a message from a boy like this before - except Killian wasn't a boy. He was a man. A good one.

She chuckled lightly. "He called me 'love'." she whispered to herself before closing her eyes for some much needed rest. She wasn't usually this girly about this, it was a very weird reaction. With a smile on her face, she fell asleep.

Neal haunted her dreams, with his cruel smile and hateful words. When she woke up, drenched in sweat and panicking, she did the first thing she could think of. She called him.

He picked up after the second ring. "Emma?" He sounded worried. "Is everything okay?"

His voice sobered her up a little, and she realized it was three am. "I'm so sorry, did I wake you?" she spluttered immediately.

He just chuckled good-heartedly. "Yes. But I told you to call whenever you needed to. Swan, what's wrong?"

"I just - I - it's stupid, really." She murmured. Honestly, why would she call him out of his bed for a nightmare? It was pathetic.

"Nightmares." he stated, and Emma shivered at how much he knew her. How he understood her, how he didn't judge. "It's okay, Swan, I get them, too. We all do. Do you want to talk about it?"

Emma sat up against the headboard wrapping her arms around her knees. His voice was soothing to her, chasing off the nightmare. "It was just...Neal."

She practically heard him nodding. "He won't hurt you anymore, Swan. I promise."

"I know." she whispered. It was good to be able to talk to someone about this.

"Dare I ask what happened between you two? I mean," he immediately stuttered, "you don't have to tell me, of course. But it may help expel him from your mind."

Emma smiled, and she was tempted to tell him. So tempted. But the truth of it was that she didn't know him at all that well. Just because he saved her didn't make him suddenly her best friend. "That's a kind offer. But maybe some other time."

"As you wish." he murmured. Emma felt warm all over as his words made her remember her most favorite movie and she bit her lip to hold back a stupid grin. She was acting like a teenager in love for the first time, it was ridiculous.

"Well, anyway. Sorry I called you awake. I just needed someone to talk to who understands."

She felt his gentle smile through the line, warming her from the inside. The haunting images disappeared, replaced with images of his smile. "It's why I gave you my number, Emma. I'm here for you."

"Thank you. Goodnight, Professor." she whispered, her voice breathy.

His breath caught in his throat and he had to clear it. "Goodnight, miss Swan." he said quietly, but with obvious affection. Oh God, what were they even doing? Emma asked herself when she hung up with a pounding heart and an ache between her legs that his voice had caused. This was forbidden, wrong.

Yet as she brought herself to orgasm with her own fingers, she was imagining his. As she quietly whimpered his name, she couldn't help but think that maybe he was lying in his own bed right now, hugging the pillow that she'd slept on to his chest as he gave himself pleasure. Maybe, just maybe, someone actually felt the same for her as she did for them.

She fell asleep with his name on her lips.

**-cs-**

The week following was...weird. To say the least. Neither of them knew how to act around each other, and every time Emma saw him, she remembered her fingers deep inside her and his name whispered in the dark. She blushed constantly when he came within ten feet radius, and she couldn't look at him without forgetting whatever it was that she was doing at that point.

On Monday morning before class, he'd asked her how she was doing, but that was as far as the communication went between them. It was just glances across the classroom and the normal student-teacher conversation. The glances were what did it for her. Every time their eyes locked, a spark shot between them, leaving her breathless and bothered.

Those blue eyes haunted her at night, so deep, so troubled, so incredibly old. After that night, she hadn't dared to call or text him again.

By Thursday, she was practically aching for his voice to talk to her in that gentle, familiar way he'd taken on when she was staying with him. The distance was killing her.

So she was more than excited for four o'clock. The time ticked away as she sat in English Lit. Twenty minutes until she was supposed to meet him in his office for her first private lesson, and nerves were raging in her stomach, because she was deadly afraid for what was going to happen. What if he was going to pretend nothing happened? What if he wasn't?

"I swear, Emma, you're going to be forced into private tutoring for all of your classes if you keep dreaming like that." Ruby hissed in her ear, pulling her out of her reverie. Emma blushed heavily, and tried her very best to pay attention. The bell caused her stomach to turn, making her slightly nauseous.

"Oh God," she whispered, and Ruby chuckled beside her.

"Come on, Ems. He likes you, you like him, there's nothing to be nervous about."

Emma disagreed strongly with her, but held her tongue. She hadn't told Ruby about the phone call at three am, nor the familiar way they'd talked. That felt like it was something best left private. Ruby left her in front of Killian's office, with a pounding heart as she checked her watch. One minute. She chuckled at her own behaviour. Was she really going to wait one minute, or just knock right now?

Being Emma Swan, she chose the latter. She knocked, waiting for his velvety voice inviting her in. She closed the door behind her and took in his office. She'd never been here before, and it was quite beautiful. It was situated in the southeast corner of the building, giving him sunlight from noon to sundown. And he took advantage of that. His desk was in front of the window, making sure he was encompassed with sunlight like an angel when she entered.

"Good afternoon, miss Swan. Please take a seat, so we can begin."

Okay, so he was going for the distant approach. Fine, she could do that, too. She could also pretend that his approach didn't hurt. With a wavering smile, she sat down across from him as he kept his eyes on the papers he was grading in front of him. Emma frowned. She'd expected some awkwardness, but not this. Not him ignoring her. She waited impatiently for him to look up, aching to see his intense blue eyes.

"How have you been, miss Swan?"

"Good. Very good. Have you got your books?"

Emma nodded, biting the inside of her cheek. She didn't know why he was acting like this, but it was hurting her and that angered her. How dare he treat her this way after what they'd been through? She grabbed her books and slammed them on the table. He flinched lightly, but didn't respond otherwise. "Right. Where do we start,  _Professor_?" she bit at him. Somewhere, her rational brain knew he was right to act this way, but it hurt.

He stayed professional as he worked with her through this subject. She was livid all the way through, but his effect on her wasn't any less. Her heart was pounding in her throat, and every time he opened his mouth, a lust coiled in her lower stomach, making her highly uncomfortable. She rubbed her thighs together to relieve some of the ache, but it did nothing. She had never wanted a man this bad before and it was getting on her nerves that she couldn't have him. That he was basically ignoring all the casual comments she made towards him.

She tried to get him to loosen up a bit, by throwing playful remarks at him, or sometimes showing more cleavage than was strictly appropriate when she leaned forward to look at something he was explaining. He didn't seem to notice though, although she thought she saw tiny beads of sweat form on his forehead. But maybe that was just wishful thinking on her part.

Ten minutes before their two hours were over, Emma leaned back, took a deep breath and said what she wanted to say. "What's up with you?" she blurted out, and he stopped talking, looking up at her in surprise.

"I don't..."

"Don't play dumb with me, Killian. We were okay in the weekend, and then we get to school, and you treat me like I'm just another student!" Only now that Emma hears her own voice rise, she realises that his behavior has actually struck a chord. Which is horrible. How could a person get behind her walls so quickly? "I thought that when I spent an  _entire day_  at your house, we would be friends at least! But here you are, calling me 'miss Swan' like you're not even a tiniest bit interested in talking to me about anything other than history!" Emma grabbed her books and threw them in her back. Killian stared at her with an unreadable expression, his blue eyes way too deep for her to dive into. "I thought we had something!" she practically screamed. "I guess I was wrong." She slung her back over her shoulder, and stamped towards the door, intending to slam it as hard as possible. It would make her feel better.

However, before she could even reach for the doorknob, she was grabbed, turned around and slammed against the door, her wrists pinned above her head. Her bag hit the floor with a dull thud. Killian was standing so close to her that she could feel his breath on her face, his body pressed close against hers. "You have no idea how you've affected me all week, have you?" he whispered hoarsely, his voice so low she could barely hear him. But it was enough for all her muscles to clench and her breath to falter. "You don't have a clue what you do to me, do you?" He leaned in and started to nip at her jaw, making her gasp for breath. "You are...the most beautiful...sexiest...bravest woman I have ever met. Your every move turns me on." he groaned while his lips roamed the skin of her neck. "Gods, Swan, I've wanted you since forever."

She resisted lightly against his hold and he let her hands go instantly, dropping his own to rest on her waist. "Why did you act like a jerk to me after this weekend?"

"Because I knew that it was wrong. And getting close to you is dangerous." He sucked hard on her neck, drawing a moan from her throat. "Emma, if you want me to stop, I'll stop. But I'm not going to lie to you or myself anymore. I'm insanely attracted to you. I want to kiss every delicious part of your body. I want to treasure you every day. I want..." He swallowed her moans with a hungry kiss, as if he was unable to not kiss her. "I want to fuck you so hard you'll see stars."

Emma gasped, but it turned into a loud moan as his hand slid down to between her legs, pressing his fingers to her oversensitive and aching clit. "Oh God...Killian."

Killian nipped at her earlobe, breathing heavily. "I want you to be mine, and mine alone. I want to see you come home after you've got another bad guy behind bars, and I want to wrap you in my arms, kiss you and make you dinner. I want you to be happy, to see you smile like you did Saturday."

He was baring his entire heart for her, but instead of scaring away from it like always, she wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her lips to his. Enough talking, more touching. She'd yearned long enough. Now she could finally take it. "One step at the time, Professor." she whispered. "Fuck me."

His eyes widened with obvious lust, his breath quickening and the bulge in his pants growing. "Right here?" he breathed against her lips, letting the tip of his tongue trace over her bottom lip.

"No." She pointed at the desk behind him with a sly smile on her face. "Right there." Killian broke out in a huge grin, lifting her so that she had to wrap her legs around his waist and carrying her over to the desk as he kept kissing her senseless.

"You're a bloody brilliant woman. Amazing." Killian said as he pushed all of his papers and stuff from the table and laid her down gently. He looked at her with hooded eyelids before quickly getting rid of her shirt and jeans. "Beautiful." he whispered while he watched as she lay on his desk in just her bra and panties, breathing hard. "I'm going to ravish you, Emma."

Emma's entire body tightened at his breathed words, and she just wanted him in her, on her, around her. She sat up and started pushing that leather jacket off his shoulders, before impatiently tugging at his black shirt, wanting him just as naked as she was. He pulled his shirt off and revealed what must've been the sexiest upper body ever. He was incredibly muscled, with soft black chest hair that made her mouth water. She had a thing for men with chest hair. She ran her hand over his chest, smiling as he let out a hiss. He was beautiful. She let her hand wander lower until she met the button of his black jeans, and quickly undid it.

"We should stop." Killian breathed, as he kissed her again while she pushed his jeans down his hips. He slowly unclasped her bra as she did. His breath caught when she was finally bare to him, his fingers skimming the supple flesh

"Yes, we should."

But both of them knew that they wouldn't. They were too far gone, emerged in love and lust for each other. Killian kicked his jeans away and pressed his deliciously naked body against hers while his tongue licked a path down her chest. One hand came up to fondle one breast as his lips closed around the other, licking and suckling like a man starving. Emma couldn't stop a moan from slipping from her throat.

He was everywhere. All over, in every corner of her being. His free hand was roaming her skin, from her neck to the breast he was lavishing with his mouth, and from there he traced a teasing path down to where she was craving for him the most. His fingers pressed against her through her panties, making her want him even more. "Are you particularly fond of these, Swan?" he rasped, his voice thick and delicious. Before she could even begin to think of a response, there was a tearing sound and the snap of elastic to her thigh, and they were already gone.

"Hey!" Emma said, trying to sound angry. "I still need those!"

Killian nipped at her ear, chuckling. "No, you don't. I'll buy you new ones, promise."

Emma didn't have the concentration to object, because at that moment, he slipped his finger inside of her wet heat, making them both groan. "Oh God..."

Killian breathed hard against her cheek as he added a second finger with ease. "Gods, Emma, you are a wanton woman, aren't you? So wet, just for me." He whispered hoarsely.

"Oh Killian, please just get in me." Emma pleaded. She glanced down at his crotch, and gasped when she saw his erection standing at full attention, just waiting to be buried deep inside of her. Emma couldn't wait any longer.

"I vowed to treasure you if this would ever happen." Killian whispered, but his voice was strained, as if he was struggling to hold himself back.

"Really? We're in your office, in the middle of a college. Do you really want to risk getting caught?" she asked, raising her brows.

He smirked, pulling his fingers out of her. "You make a compelling argument, miss Swan."

She sat upright, pulling him close by wrapping her legs around his waist. His hard cock pressed against her core, and she gasped. "Then take me,  _Professor_." she breathed, her lips inches away from his.

With a growl, he surged forward, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss and thrusting deep inside of her in one smooth move. They groaned into the kiss, and Killian began to thrust hard. The desk moved as they did, the legs slamming back on the ground every time he pulled out. It was wild, it was hard, it wasn't making love, but Emma felt heavenly. This was the first time in a very long time that she was having sex like this and loved it.

Killian was not a selfish lover, and maybe that was why she loved it so much. He made sure that she was getting as much as he was. His fingers were everywhere, teasing her, stroking her, rubbing her just right as he fucked her hard and deep. "Gods, Emma, you feel perfect. So wet and tight around me. I wish I could be buried inside you forever." he whispered hotly, sending delicious shivers down her spine.

"God, yes, Killian." she moaned.

He drove inside of her sharply one more time, before suddenly flipping her over, grabbing her hips and slamming back into her from behind.

It was all very messy and almost animalistic, and he had to reposition himself more than once, because they didn't know each other's body yet, how they moved and what they liked, but it was okay. It was their first time together, and despite the fumbling around and slipping away from each other, it was perfect, for the both of them.

The perfect fit.

"I love the way you moan, Emma. So vocal. Do you like it? Tell me you do." he whispered, and Emma moaned, because she couldn't handle it, she really couldn't. His cock was so huge, stretching her like no one had ever stretched her before and she loved it. She could feel every vein, every ridge, every twitch as he fucked her hard. Emma had to dig her nails into the wood of the desk to withstand the torturous pleasure.

"Yes, Killian. God, yes. I love it. I love how you fuck me." she whispered hoarsely.

"Come for me, Swan." he growled, grabbing her hair and pulling softly so that her back arched, allowing him a deeper, more intense angle. "Scream for me."

Emma quite nearly lost it. Her moans became louder, more erratic, and her fingers grabbed at anything they could reach. "A-almost." she whispered.

Then he pulled out again, making her whimper at the loss, only to turn her on her back once more and slam back inside. She loved looking at him. His beautiful face was scrunched up with restraint and pure pleasure. "Well, aren't you mercurial?" Emma panted teasingly.

Killian leaned forward, kissing her deeply before replying. "I want to see your face when you come apart." His voice was barely above a whisper mixed with a grunt each time she clenched around him. "I can feel your pussy clenching around me, ready to fall apart...do it, Emma. Let it go. I've got you."

And there it was. Killian swallowed her scream of pure pleasure with a breathtaking kiss, and her entire body spasmed beneath him with the most intense orgasm she'd ever had. She whimpered his name as he fucked her right through her orgasm, now chasing his own.

It came soon after. With a grunt he emptied himself inside of her. She felt him jerk and still when it happened, and she relished in the feeling of him lying breathless on top of her, his fingers gently going through her hair as he softened inside her. "Gods, Emma, you are amazing." he whispered.

Emma grinned lazily. "That...was the most...amazing sex...I've ever had." she managed between pants. She didn't want to move because he felt too good on top of and inside of her, warm and heavy.

"You realize we've broken about every student-teacher rule they've set up, right?" Killian asked, but he didn't sound like he cared much about it.

"Just a few weeks, then I'm done. We can be together then, if - if you want."

Killian lifted his head to gaze into her deep hazel eyes, a soft smile playing on his lips. "I'd really want that." He kissed her neck gently. "What are you doing after school Friday?"

"Are you asking me out, Professor?" Emma asked, winking with a smile.

He chuckled. "Yeah, sort of. I mean, we can't be seen together. It would imply things that could cost me my job and you your scholarship. But I can cook. Fairly well. I could whip something up at my place. You could spend the weekend with me. If you want."

Emma grinned. "Deal. But are you sure you could handle it?"

Killian's smirk turned positively devilish as he pulled her up against his naked body. "Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed my muse, and she's a hungry lass. If you could take a moment, it would make my day!


End file.
